


your name like a whisper

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: loves always breaking your heart [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Love Poems, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, if anyone at all reads my poetry then I swear I'll love you for always, now in Chinese, thanks so much cindyfxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want your swan song, I say<br/>I want your broken, your closed eyes in the moonlight<br/>I'll settle for nothing less than everything you are</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name like a whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [名如低语](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816155) by [cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx). 



> au where bucky comes out of cryo and doesn't tell steve but steve just *knows*

meet me on the corner of 42nd

I'll be the one holding a beating heart in my palms

no, don't worry

it's mine, it's yours

I saved it up for this dance

it's tied to a silver string that leads back to you

and oh darling, I hope you don't mind

but the wind keeps whispering your name

and if I let go, you might too

-

 

we are the nightingale swinging by a perch

strung up by the heart on our sleeves

 _please find me,_ you call, every night around two a.m.

and these days your voice sounds more like heartbreak walking out the door

so I whistle a pretty tune and sing off key,

"I'll cover your scars if you'll let me. I'll kiss you beautiful, I'll love you like a virus"

I don't want your swan song, I say

I want your broken, your closed eyes in the moonlight

I'll settle for nothing less than everything you are

-

 

I saw your face in a crowd

  blue eyes shining and the ghost of a smile that died so very long ago

I wanted to trace it with my fingertips until you no longer forgot how to be happy

it came upon us like a mystery we'd spent decades trying to solve

you, me, this grayscale landscape turned red white and blue

I was smiling and you were crying, both standing with our hands in our pockets

because this love is porcelain and if a seed must sprout before touching then we're blooming

but there is so much growing left to do

-

 

before we go, I want a promise

promise me you'll never leave my sight

cause I don't want to remember what it felt like when the world was empty

and I'm not okay with another goodbye

promise me you'll be there when I wake up

promise you'll notice how my hand finds yours as we sleep

or the way it trembles when we touch

promise me you'll never forget that the body needs oxygen to survive

and you are every breath I spent 70 years holding

-


End file.
